


I'll Send a Heart Attack

by agrajag



Series: I Will Go Down with My Friends [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Word in the cul-de-sac is you have a crush," Amanda said.Lucien groaned. "They are worse than us in high school. It hasn't even been a full 48 hours.""What's she talkin' 'bout?" Ernest asked."Apparently my dad toldeveryonethat I thought the witch house guy was hot.""Well, not exactly," Amanda said. "He told my dad that you 'had a sweetheart' and then my dad told Mr. Cahn who told Mr. Sella and Ernest's dad. And, well, so on.""Oh, so that's what the late night phone call was," Ernest said and started laughing."I hate both of you," Lucien mumbled.





	I'll Send a Heart Attack

Lucien had seen the other boy hanging around The Coffee Spoon a few times, but it wasn't until he performed at an open mic that Lucien really started to notice him. His hair was piled high on top of his head, though as his set progressed, it started to fall around his face. And dang, that crop top showed off abs that should have been illegal. Lucien started to feel uncomfortable. He was eyeing up this guy while he was literally sitting _right next_ to his dad. The Coffee Spoon was so crowded, that they were all squished onto the few couches in the cafe or otherwise they'd be forced to stand the whole night. Damien had his arm resting along the back of the couch and occasionally would lean in to tell Lucien his opinion on the acts. As the hot guy finally admitted defeat and ripped off his hair tie (he threw it into the crowd causing Lucien to wish he _was_ one of the few poor people standing up in front) Damien told him, "I rather enjoy this. Reminds of noise pop."

"That little shit called this witch house," Mr. Small said, butting into the conversation. "Are you saying there's always been dumb genre names?"

Damien laughed. "Well, at least since the 80's."

His dad's friendship with Mr. Small had always confused Lucien, but he supposed he couldn't say anything considering his friendship with Ernest. Odd alliances must run in the family.

On the way home, Damien kept glancing over at Lucien until he finally snapped.

"...so, what's up Dad?" Lucien asked after a long-suffering sigh.

Damien just smiled at first until he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "You like that boy, don't you?! The witch house band's singer?"

"What?! No! No, I don't!"

"You're blushing," Damien pointed out.

"Ugh, okay. If I admit I think he's hot, will you let it go?"

"I promise," Damien said as he crossed his heart.

"Alright. So... I think he's hot."

"That was easier than I expected. I, naturally, shall keep my end of the bargain."

Lucien chuckled. "You mean for now. Until morning at least."

Damien tapped his chin with his pointer finger as if he was deep in thought. "I suppose I'll give you more time than that for cooperating."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Word in the cul-de-sac is you have a crush," Amanda said the following Monday at lunch.

Lucien groaned. "They are worse than us in high school. It hasn't even been a full 48 hours."

"What's she talkin' 'bout?" Ernest asked.

"Apparently my dad told _everyone_ that I thought the witch house guy was hot."

"Well, not exactly," Amanda said. "He told my dad that you 'had a sweetheart' and then my dad told Mr. Cahn who told Mr. Sella and Ernest's dad. And, well, so on."

"Oh, so that's what the late night phone call was," Ernest said and started laughing.

"I hate both of you," Lucien mumbled.

"His name's Pablo, by the way," Amanda said. "You should talk to him sometime."

"Oh yeah, that'd go great," Lucien said as he rolled his eyes so hard he realized he gave himself a headache. "He's just... and I'm so..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Ernest warned. "You insult yourself, you insult us too, and I for one know I'm awesome."

"We're literally sitting at the outcast table right now."

Amanda gently rested her hand on Lucien's shoulder. "Dude, none of that really matters. You know that, right? You and Pablo have some stuff in common, like the music you listen to. I'm sure you'll get along."

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, it's not even like our paths cross that much. I probably won't see him again."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucien had been lying and he should have known that would jinx him, because while he didn't see Pablo that often, the odds of him seeing that Saturday then normally would have been low. Lucien had gone to the mall to pick up some hair dye, but Dead Goth and Beyond was all out of Grave Gray. Not wanting the trip to be a total bust, Lucien headed to the food court to get a smoothie and standing there right next to the Orange Julius was Pablo. He was holding an honest-to-goodness discman and asking shoppers to listen to his band. Lucien tried to keep his face hidden while he waited in line, but there was no escape when he had to order. Pablo looked over and beamed.

"Hey, I know you!" he practically shouted, making everyone else in the line jump. (Alright. Even Lucien jumped.) "You were at the open mic this weekend. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, just getting a smoothie," Lucien said, anxiously toeing at the floor.

"Cool. I'll join you," Pablo said and went back to trying, and failing, to get a woman balancing five shopping bags to "at least give it a chance."

Lucien hadn't planned to drink his smoothie at one of the painful hard plastic tables in the food court, but he couldn't ditch Pablo. That would be even more awkward than attempting to make it through a conversation with him without embarrassing himself.

God, Lucien was screwed.

Why couldn't the incredibly tacky floor swallow him up and take him down to Hell? 80's Hell, most likely. (At least, that's probably when the neon green floor had been installed, going by the fact that it was _neon green_.) Maybe his dad's noise pop bands would be hanging out down there. It wouldn't be that bad.

All too soon, the cashier called Lucien's number. He grabbed a straw and a table and, subtly of course, watched Pablo finish his last pitch before he headed over and joined him.

"So, I stopped you, because while I don't usually do this, but you seem cool, and you and that vampire dude seemed to dig our sound, so this is for you."

Pablo handed Lucien a clearly homemade CD (it didn't even have a case) and Lucien almost choked on his smoothie.

"You don't have to do that. I'll pay you." Lucien had been thinking of buy a CD at the next open mic and since he was already here talking to Pablo, it was the least he could do.

"No, I want you to take it. In exchange, let's say, next show you buy a shirt. I make them myself!"

"That's awesome. I mean, I could buy one now, if you have any."

Pablo laughed. "I always have my merch with me, but no can do I'm afraid. It'll be an incentive for you to come."

"I would have come anyway," Lucien said before he could stop himself. He suddenly was very busy pulling the wrapper off his cup so he didn't have to face Pablo.

"You're kinda shy, huh? I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I know I come on kinda strong."

Lucien made himself look up and did his best to give Pablo a reassuring smile. "No, it's alright. I'm not usually shy. It's just..."

"Hard to bask in all this awesome-ness?" Pablo supplied. He swept out his arms and did a quick turn in his chair, to prove his point that he was, in fact, _that_ awesome.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Lucien went to Pablo's next show, and he bought a shirt, and they hung out at the merch table for the rest of the night.

After that, they became friends, of a sort. They didn't hang like he did with Amanda, holed up in her room making collages, or like with Ernest, cuddled up on the couch watching romance movies. They really only saw each other at shows and once in awhile they'd meet up and get coffee. Pablo was close with Mr. Sella, so they always managed to get free pastries with their drinks.

Lucien started to suspect that this was just how life worked, though. There was no normal way to be friends with someone.

Though, Lucien wanted to be more than friends with Pablo. He still wanted to go to his shows, but knowing that Pablo was singing about him. He still wanted to go get coffee, but while holding Pablo's hand over the table.

"Oh my God, just ask him," Amanda said. She looked like she was 100% done with Lucien's pining, and he didn't blame her.

"Okay, but you know it's not that easy. What if I mess everything up?"

Amanda scoffed. "Trust me. You won't."

"You don't know that."

Amanda maturely responded "yuh-huh" so Lucien countered with "nuh-uh" and they went back and forth for awhile, which quickly escalated to Amanda wrestling Lucien's phone from him. She texted Pablo to meet him at The Coffee Spoon and then promptly shoved Lucien out the door.

Not knowing what else to do, Lucien walked to the cafe and ordered his usual black coffee and waited for what felt like forever. After checking his phone, he realized it'd only been three minutes. Someone plopped down in the chair across from Lucien, startling him.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," joked a voice he knew very well.

Lucien looked up from his phone and promptly forgot how to breath when he saw Pablo. He had braided his hair and it hung over his shoulder and a hairstyle should _not_ have that kind of an effect on him.

"So, what's up?" Pablo asked. "I thought you were hanging out with Amanda today."

"Uh, yeah, I was, but um... Pablo, I was wondering..." Lucien frowned. He was ruining it. Pablo would never want to date a stuttering disaster like him.

Pablo reached across the table and took Lucien's hand in his. "Just breath. Take a minute to collect your thoughts. It's alright>"

And it was.

It was alright.

Lucien could do it, and even if Pablo wanted to stay friends, Lucien won either way because Pablo was an amazing friend who was kind enough to help him calm down when he was clearly nervous.

"Thanks, man," Lucien said as he gave Pablo's hand a squeeze. "Pablo, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime."

Pablo visibly relaxed and smiled at Lucien. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> i know y'all want damien to like mcr and stuff, but he's at least late 30's, tho i'm guessing early 40's, so you know he loves good 80's music and therefore is totally in love with noise pop and shoegaze 
> 
> that being said the title is from you trip me up by jesus and the mary chain


End file.
